Light Imaging, Detection, And Ranging or LIght Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) or LAser Detection and Ranging (LADAR) systems may be used for remote sensing in a variety of applications, such as automotive, gaming, consumer electronics, and industrial application. For any of these applications, a LIDAR/LADAR system may generally need to meet certain spatial resolution and sensitivity requirements.